Love and Loss
by DiamondSparkleSkies
Summary: Bella Swan's life is definitely not perfect. If you were kidnapped, drugged, and told your so-called best friend was planning on selling you into Trafficking all in one day, then you would break down too, wouldn't you? A story of how you can lose everything you hold dear, but gain something that has no price - love. No rape, some violence. Sweetward/Brokenella. Rated M for safety.


**A/N - I will be posting whenever possible, this is an important year at school for me so don't expect updates every five minutes. Stick with me, okay? **

**Anyway, I'm sure none of you care and stopped reading this note after the first sentence - you just want a story to read, right? ;) **

**A few last words: **

**I know this plot is really clichéd - but I do love me a Kidnapper/Sweetward. I hope you do too. This story will hopefully have a happy ending, and yes, there will be romance. Eventually. **

**Memo: If you don't like, DON'T read. **

**Enjoy, and remember - this is only FICTION. Not meant to offend, harm or distress anyone; simply written for fun. It won't be that long, so don't get excited (don't go on my word, it will probably be longer than I expect). **

**And I said 'a FEW' last words….:/**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

I walked along the busy streets briskly. I was meeting an old friend for afternoon tea and was nearing the time that would be marked as fashionably late. Lately, I had the eerie feeling of being watched but shrugged it off as I rounded one last corner and flew through the doors of the restaurant.

My childhood friend - Jacob Black - had booked a table under his name so I walked up to the reception desk and rang the bell. He was visiting from America; where I grew up.

"Reservation?" The red-headed receptionist - who's name tag read 'Victoria' - asked in a bored, brisk tone as if she couldn't be bothered dealing with low-class people such as myself.

She flipped idly through a magazine, not even glancing up at me. No tip for her then, I decided silently.

My purse squealed with joy at that decision.

"Yeah, Black is the name," I answered in a clipped tone to match hers as she shut her magazine with a sigh and flipped through a large crimson register book and stabbed one of her long, fake red fingernails onto a name.

"Ah, yes," She sighed almost sounding disappointed that I had a reservation. "Table six - it's in a booth," She said distastefully. I had to strain not to roll my eyes in annoyance. Couldn't a girl just get to a table around here? I was starving.

"Thanks, I'll find it," I raised the pitch of my voice when she stepped to come out from behind the counter and show me the way. She stopped, shrugged and went back to drooling over her fashion magazine.

I walked on through into the restaurant - appropriately named 'Bella Italia', like my name. Just lose the 'Italia' bit. The line of booths were illuminated in a soft, ghostly blue glow that soothed my racing mind and helped me to concentrate.

"Bella!" Jacob's husky, slightly excited voice called from one of the booths. I sighed with relief and walked over to him. He had stepped out of the booth and encased me in a crushing hug.

"Hey…can't breathe," I choked and Jacob dropped me with a low chuckle.

"Sorry Bells; you know how it is," He said ruefully and rubbed his chin.

I didn't know how it was, I hadn't seen him for months. He lived in America in a little town called Forks on a reservation named La Push.

I had lived in America too until I was ten but flew back and fourth every summer or autumn to visit my dad who still lived there. My mum had took off with me to London and this was my home now.

"So how have you been?" I asked politely, dropping my reverie and concentrating on my childhood friend.

Somehow, now we were both adults, our relationship as 'just friends' was becoming harder. He clearly wanted more. I didn't.

"Things are fine with me, nothing much to tell…how about you?" He smiled and sat down on the plush leather seat across from me, handing me a menu and scanning his own.

"Uh…I'm starting Art College after the Summer," I offered, scratching my head and deciding on a fancy (did I mention expensive?!) doughnut and a cup of tea for myself.

"That's great! But…," He paused, drawing breath, "Won't that cost a lot?" Jacob frowned, slotted his menu back into the holder and turned to face me, becoming fully observant of my shrunken posture.

How did I know it was a bad idea to tell him?

"Yeah but…I'm working a lot lately and have saved quite a bit," I smiled reassuringly, remembering all my jobs here and there that had helped me save up the much needed funds for college. Babysitting, a bit of shelf stacking in a shop, some work in a care home for the elderly.

Jacob grunted and crossed his arms over his extremely muscular chest. He was always interested in that Hollywood I-Need-To-Work-Out-24/7 kind of bullshit, but I didn't think he would take it on board so seriously.

Buff wasn't even the word to describe his body anymore.

I decided to lighten the mood. "So anyway, taken up any offers on becoming a bodyguard?" I teased as his face contorted in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He grumbled, picking at some imaginary stain on his pristine white work shirt.

"You know," I waved my hand in the direction of his posture, "Your body, your posture - all bodyguard material obviously," I smiled hopefully, pleading quietly that he would revert into the 'old-Jacob'; my best friend.

I was fully aware I sounded really snooty to him nowadays, what with my English accent and all. I had lost my American accent over the nine years I had lived here.

"Why would I become a bodyguard?" Jacob snorted with distaste.

I was taken aback at his bluntness. This was going to be a long, awkward afternoon if he kept this up.

I gave up trying to make small talk and gazed around the restaurant. It was mostly full, a dozen people here, a couple _hundred_ people there. The norm for an up-class restaurant in London...Everyone obviously wanted afternoon tea, a break from the real world.

One young man in a black suit sat alone, his head buried in his menu. Another elderly lady sat in another corner tracing a pattern idly on the tablecloth. There was a long table of business associates who were huddled together, concentrating on one iPad screen.

A blonde waitress finally came and took our orders before leaving us in uncomfortable silence again.

"So…Are you still living with Billy?" I asked quietly, looking up into his charcoal coloured eyes.

"Yes. Where else would I live?" He rolled his eyes. I huffed and shook my head. I didn't know whether he was being humorous or not…

"Excuse me, but why are you suddenly being so _rude?_" I demanded, placing my hand on my jacket, ready to leave. This was too much bother for my brain.

Jacob looked astounded at my unusually annoyed behaviour.

I was usually a nice, calm person; but this was the last straw.

He had to wait to give me an answer as the waitress strolled over with a tray and set my tea in front of me. I added some milk and stirred it idly.

"I'm not being rude," He continued the minute she disappeared, "But why on Earth are you wasting your time and money going to Art College?" He growled. "What about Charlie? What about _me? _You won't be around for months!" He flung his hands up in exasperation.

"It's not as if you will amount to anything!" He hissed with a harsh sneer that caused me to flinch.

My blood boiled under my skin at his words and my mouth bubbled with anger.

"Fuck you anyway Jacob Black!" I hissed back, angry tears springing into my eyes. I picked up my cup of lukewarm tea and threw it into his face, a satisfactory slosh hitting him dead in his shocked face before I grabbed my jacket and hop-footed it out of the booth.

He was just lucky I put milk in it… I briefly noticed that the young man sitting alone was shaking with silent laughter before I stormed out, the red headed receptionist gave me an astonished look as she held the front doors of the restaurant open for me.

"Nice aim," She whispered and I glared at her as I strode past her and out into the crowded street, my head held high.

I was fuming! How _dare_ he try and make me feel bad about achieving my dreams? What was so wrong with going to college, getting a job, having a life to live? He wanted to go to College too so what the fuck was wrong with me going?

Of course I loved my Dad - Charlie. I thought about him every day. I didn't have the money to visit him now that my mum, Renee, had moved to Scotland with her new husband and rarely kept contact.

I had lived with my friend, Angela, and her parents for the last two years here in London and they were more of a family to me than Renee ever was.

As for Jacob - he could kiss my ass.

I'm done with trying to appease him and his new temper. At least I had the memories of my old friend Jacob. The gentle, considerate, humorous one who was always there when I needed him and didn't patronize me about everything.

I kept walking, not wanting to go straight home, but not wanting Jacob to catch up with me. I didn't want to feel the wrath of his new muscles. I decided walking would be better. I was thinking of a walk in the park, maybe feeding the ducks like a five year old and _then _going home when I thought it was safe. Good plan, Bella.

As I reached the end of a short road leading to the park, I suddenly got the overwhelming feeling of being watched again. I had this feeling a lot lately and I was starting to get paranoid over it. I hugged myself tightly and picked up my pace, turning down a lonely street towards the nearest park.

My thoughts jumbled and tears ran down my cheeks at the memory of Jacob's harsh words. Stuff him.

_Waste of space, good for nothing asshole!_

My goals seemed so far away now, so unreachable. I had always wanted to teach Art to secondary school pupils. It was my passion and the only thing I was truly good at.

I couldn't do Maths, I sucked at Biology, I failed at Computing, I cried over Chemistry. And don't even get me started on how much I flopped at French.

I was just a loser. Full stop.

My navy trench coat wasn't much cop at keeping out the chilly breeze as I walked, but I did my best to ignore it.

That same strange feeling that had been nagging at me for the past few months crept over me. The normal, quiet street suddenly didn't seem so inviting anymore. It felt dangerous.

The sun went behind a cloud and shadows disappeared from my view, eerily fading into the pavement. Tall, grey buildings lined the street, blocking most of the sky from view.

I felt the urge to look behind me and saw a silver Volvo slowly creeping down the road behind me.

_Fuck._

I couldn't see who the driver was, on account of the fact it was a brand-new Volvo with tinted windows. Must be some undercover cop car, I decided.

I kept walking, my heart thumping under my coat and thin sweater. The car's engine was so quiet I could barely tell if it was still following me. It purred faintly in the background; a silent leer.

It rolled closer, right beside me. So close I could reach out and touch it if I wanted too.

I was panicking for nothing. It was just some harmless driver, maybe lost or tired or something…

_Yeah, sure. In this day and age…._

I clutched my jacket tighter to me and kept my eyes forward, focusing at the end of the road, about two hundred yards in front of me.

As fate would have it, the heavens decided to make my day just that little bit worse by sending me it's tears.

"Great," I grumbled, rain splattering my hair and face as the grey clouds gathered and let rip. I pulled up my hood and glanced beside me, noticing the car was still casually strolling along beside me.

I was starting to get worried. Why was this car following me?

I had my purse in my pocket, my phone and apartment keys but that was it. I only had twenty pounds in my purse and nothing of interest on my mobile, so why was I being practically stalked?

I looked ahead, squinting as the rain poured form the sky, grey clouds floating idly across it. I saw an alleyway a few feet ahead and decided to slip down that way if this pursuit continued.

I knew I was alone and easy prey and didn't want to become someone's punch bag. Or knock-up bag for that matter.

"Hello,"

I whirled round. The smooth voice that had called to me sat in the drivers seat of the Volvo that had been following me.

It was a man. A young man, about my age, maybe more.

The first thing I noticed was his hair. It was as copper as a penny piece and stood out against his pale skin.

"Um…hi," I mumbled, still walking, but not wanting to be rude and ignore him. I saw him smile briefly before I looked away and blushed. He had a beautiful smile.

All pearly teeth and rosy lips kind of smile that made your stomach flip excitedly.

"It's a bit wet for a stroll," He pointed out over the tempo of the rain hitting the pavement with harsh slaps.

I nodded quickly and made haste, not wanting to hang around. I needed to get home.

This was weird. Strangers didn't just say "hello" to you around here. Not in this part of London or any other part that I knew of.

"Miss, I'm sorry if I seem…rude or forward, but can I possibly give you a lift anywhere? It's just, you're soaking and I don't want you to catch a cold or something…" He trailed off slowly and I stopped and turned to face him once again.

He wasn't from around here and I knew this because A) - he was asking stupid questions and B) - He had a soft American accent. I narrowed my eyes, rain dripping down my nose and down into the crevice of my lips.

I blinked a few times as he smiled up at me, his lips forming a cautious, gentle smile.

"Miss?" He asked again.

"I…no, I'm fine thanks," I barely whispered in reply. Why was he bothering with me? I wanted to get into the car with him, really I did. To see if he was good company, better company than _Jacob_. But I knew better than to act rashly when angry.

Never talk to strangers, right?

He was gorgeous, rich-looking, confident. I was just average, quiet and…plain. Okay, so I do have a temper. But only when I'm really bothered by something. *Cough* - Jacob Black - *cough*.

This guy couldn't want anything more than to be kind, obviously not knowing what this area of the city is like.

_An outsider_. _Even more dangerous than I thought_…

"Are you sure?" His voice drifted back into my thoughts, his hand tapping on his leather steering wheel.

"Yeah. Thanks anyway. Bye." I stuttered out, lost for words as he flashed a crooked smile at me - my heart practically bursting out of it's cage - and then I sped off towards the end of the road, blinking back the rainwater that had gathered on my lids.

I was so glad I wore my deck shoes today as they prevented me from falling on my face. My jacket was drenched and dripping and my shoes sloshed noisily through the puddles.

Typical British weather.

I got about halfway to the junction, when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and yank me backwards harshly, causing me to squeak in surprise - and fear. I knew who it was immediately.

Penny Head.

Before I cold move, scream or give a verbal assault, a husky, breathy male voice spoke into my ear.

"Forget him, forget _everyone,_" He whispered before placing a cloth over my nose and mouth. I struggled violently, tears springing into my eyes and blurring my vision further as the drugs took effect and I slipped away, my legs falling out from underneath me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Some time later - I guessed - I was roused by a ringing in my ears and shot upwards, gasping like I had been underwater for too long. I grasped my throat, gaping like a fish as I tried to regain my breath and calm my reeling head.

Everything was blurry and distorted. I felt hands grab my shoulders and pull me towards something warm and soft. I whimpered and leaned against it, clutching soft fabric between my fists and clinging like my life was dependent on it.

"Shh…" A soft voice hushed, the hands moving to my back, one smoothing down my sweater at the small of my back and the other cupping the back of my head, stroking my hair gently, soothingly.

I sagged, completely letting my body give way and flop against this lovely person who had saved me from a nightmare…no…wait!

Where am I?! What the fuck….?

I suddenly shot up, adrenaline pumping, and wrenched myself out of the monsters grip. I saw flashes of copper and white and nearly fainted again. I gripped my forehead clumsily, mumbling incoherently.

My ears felt clogged, like someone had stuffed cotton wool down them. I stumbled over something hard and was caught by strong arms once again.

"Hey….it's alright, don't cry," The angel's voice pleaded, lulling my sore head and blocked ears. I gulped a few times, blinking rapidly trying to regain my vision.

"I've got you," He said gently, gathering me up and cradling me in his arms although I was a good twelve stone. No one said I was a skinny Minnie. Some people say I'm curvy.

Nah, I'm just fat.

"Put me down!" I screamed, thrashing wildly, my hair sticking to my face from dried tears that clung to my cheeks. "Let me go, please, please! God, let me _go!_" I shrieked desperately, crumpling into a heap as he laid me down onto a bed and sat beside me.

I scrambled away from his gaze, falling off the other side of the bed in my haste and landing with a thud on the carpet. I groaned in pain and he walked around to me and picked me up without a word and laid me back down on my back, peering down at me through his thick lashes.

My vision had returned dramatically. I was in a dark room, in a large bed, with a stranger; Pennyhead.

I let out a muffled sob and got to my knees, shuffling violently backwards. He loomed at the edge of the bed, tall and terrifying. My frightened form shook from head to toe as this stranger who had been stalking me half the day came around the side of the bed.

"Bella," He whispered and I squeaked in fright. "I won't hurt you,"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not…"

Of course he was. Nobody just kidnapped someone for enjoyment of having them. He wanted to fuck my brains out and then kill me or torture me and then kill me. Either way, I wasn't coming along for the ride.

"How dare you take me like this," I hissed scathingly, getting to my feet and flying to the door on the left hand side of the room. I tugged and pulled at the gilt handle but it was fruitless; it was locked.

I sighed in frustration and felt his eyes on me as I turned round to face him.

"Let me out," I growled, ever aware that he was prowling closer, his movements cautious.

"I cant do that love," He murmured. Love? I don't think so.

"Don't ever, _ever _call me that!"

"Why?"

"It's wrong, this whole thing is wrong - you're sick and wrong," I sniffled, my tears returning.

I didn't hear him come closer, but suddenly he was beside me, grasping my body close to him and holding me tightly when I tried to fight against him.

"Please…" I whispered. "Don't hurt me, I'm sorry for what I said," I panicked, my voice rising hysterically. The drugs had done a number on me. The angel simply stood there, clutching me to him while I fought uselessly.

When I stilled he pulled back slowly to look at me and I waited a few seconds, holding his intimidating gaze before I ripped myself away from him and flew to another door which amazingly lead to a bathroom.

_En suite._

Door shut, locked and secure, I slid down the door and breathed out. At least he couldn't get me in here.

"Bella…" His voice drifted in from outside the door. I ignored him and clamped my hands over my head. I had a wicked headache and needed some Ibuprofen. ASAP.

I crawled over to the sparkling white bathtub that was almost as big as a double bed.

Jesus wherever we were, it was expensive.

I heaved myself to my feet and spotted a cupboard above the sink. I rummaged through it, noting that my kidnapper's voice was becoming anxious from behind the door.

Good. He should worry. I could easily drown myself.

_Asshole._

I wish I was brave enough to say that to his damn pretty face.

I found no pills, just face cloths, soap and toothbrushes. I felt around at the back, my hand grasping something that made me feel just a little bit safer.

A razor.

It had a lid on it so I could stow it in my bra for safe keeping.

"Bella!" His voice shouted, making me jump and clutch the razor tightly. "Get out of there now before I break the damn door down!" He almost snarled. I shivered and climbed into the bath, curling up into a ball. If he broke down the door, so be it.

I wasn't about to walk willingly into his arms. He pounded on the door, the flimsy lock shuddering with every knock.

"Go away," I whispered into my knees as I fingered the razor and shut my eyes tight. What kind of nightmare was this? This kind of shit only happened in films…or so I thought.

I opened my eyes as he continued to rage against the door. There was a window above the bath that I could almost fit through. I stood up shakily, tucking the razor down my bra and eyeing the door as the knocks subsided.

I listened, shivering in my thin sweater and jeans. It was like that part in any horror film where the creepy violin music got louder, faster, scarier.

He seemed to be listening too; it was almost as if I could see right through the door and could picture him leaning up against the door, on palm flat against it. Again - clichéd stuff that only happens in movies.

Feeling like the Pink Panther in action, I slowly unlatched the hinge on the window, wincing when it creaked ever so slightly. I held my breath but Pennyhead didn't make a sound.

I pushed the window open to find it led to a balcony that must have another entrance. Stairs! Some balconies had French windows connecting to them, didn't they?

And in all those American action films like Die Hard and The Fast and the Furious, they have rickety stairs leading down from balconies, _righhht?_

It wasn't too far to jump although I had no shoes on. The asshole had taken them, as well as my jacket, keys, phone and purse. I wriggled through the gap and gasped as I heard the door being unlocked from the outside.

I briefly saw a flash of copper hair before I jumped wildly, landing awkwardly and peered over the side frantically; I was at least ten feet up in the air.

Shit. I was trapped.

There was a door, rightfully enough, but it lead to the bedroom I was just in.

_Trapped, trapped, trapped._

The Voice of Doom squealed happily.

I felt hot tears spurt down my cheeks again and wiped at them furiously.

I took a deep breath and thought about all the films I had watched, the books I had read.

What would _Hermione_ do? I suppose she would wave her wand, use her necklace or something cool like that. I didn't have anything of the sort.

What would_ Sam and Dean_ do? Chop off Pennyhead's head…or some shit like that.

What would _Patrick Jane_ do? Smirk sexily and talk his way out of it before Lisbon swooped in to save him…I didn't have a personal Lisbon to protect me from the Red John that was lurking in the house of horrors.

A few seconds later, I heard the thump of a body landing on the concrete behind me and then felt the arms of my captor wrap something soft and warm around my shoulders.

"It's cold out," He whispered close to my ear, making me shiver. The moon was high in the sky and for the first time, I noticed how beautiful London could be at night.

Everything was illuminated under the moonlight and the streetlamps seemed to sparkle just that little bit brighter. I heard yobs shouting and cursing, drunks yelling and singing and I guessed we were in one of the rougher, run down areas.

I briefly pondered how my captor kept his car from being beat up, torched or stolen. I spotted a decent looking young couple walking below the block and was about to scream for help when his hand came over my mouth and silenced me.

"Come inside," The his alluring voice offered.

I shoved his hand away, "No."

"Please?" He replied.

"No!" I threw the blanket on the floor and walked to the farthest end of the balcony.

"I'll jump," I threatened.

He chuckled and bent to pick up the discarded material. There was something devastatingly beautiful about his laugh.

It was soft, lush and…soothing. Not a bit menacing.

"You won't," He reassured me.

"You don't have the right to tell me what I will or will not do," I snapped, gazing out at the ground below me…just one little jump and I could be dead and forget this nightmare.

I would so kick his ass when I came back as a ghost…Casper style, oh yeah. Uh huh.

"If you were going to jump, you would have done so already," He quirked an eyebrow.

"Look, you're a sick psycho who thinks it's okay to kidnap helpless women who happen to say hi because you are stalking them in your stupid shiny Volvo," My voice cracked with anger at the last part. I had always wanted a Volvo. A shiny one. Preferably silver. But I hadn't the money.

"Come on, let me explain - please?" He begged. "It's really not as…terrible as it appears right now. I have an explanation, and I owe it to you,"

"Too right you do," I snarled. He flinched. He took out a key and unlocked the French Windows. He held out his hand to me, I ignored it and stormed past him. I ran to the furthest corner of the room and huddled in it.

I was sure he would hurt me now. He came in, locked the door and walked over to me, placing a hand on either side of my head, trapping me with his scent, his eyes and his glorious face.

His leaned in and I fought back a whimper. I couldn't show him any more fear than what was necessary. He scanned my face, his brow coming together. Did I mention he had nice eyebrows?

What kind of man has _nice eyebrows. _This one, obviously.

He bent his head down to my level and used one hand to gently push my hair behind my ear to reveal my tear-stained cheeks. I looked up at him and was met with blazing emerald eyes.

I gasped quietly. I hadn't believed someone could have such shockingly green eyes. I had seen bright blue eyes, grey eyes and brown. Hazel and mixed blue eyes, but I had never in my life seen someone with green eyes.

It was a revelation to me.

They almost glittered in the dark; a grassy green colour, tinted with brown flecks around the pupil. They were astonishing and he seemed to be amused by my distraction.

His eyes crinkled in the corner as he smiled at me, flashing those perfect pearly teeth again.

"Are you alright now?"

I shook my head. No.

"Hmm…care for me to explain?" He said, suddenly a gentleman. Yup. He was officially creeping me out now.

"You will have to have a fucking amazing reason for snatching me away and scaring me to death like this,"

"I do," He nodded.

"Well, out with it," I demanded, locking my gaze with his and watched as he swallowed.

Oh to kiss that beautiful neck…

_Focus, Bella._

He slid his hand down my arm, eliciting a shiver from me, and reached for my hand which he grasped gently. I kept it stiff, not wanting to give him the wrong idea.

He pulled me over to the bed and sat down, looking up expectantly at me. I sighed and sat as far away as the edge of the bed would allow. He dropped my hand and entwined his fingers together. He look nervous but so…so normal in jeans and a plain dark blue sweater.

Kidnappers weren't supposed to be _normal. _If he hadn't have creeped me out and kidnapped me, he would be perfect boyfriend material.

Suddenly, something in him changed. He sat up and turned to me, his bright eyes darkening to a mossy green, anger and spite evident in them. I flinched as he moved closer.

"Do you know that creep you were having tea with this afternoon?" He said dangerously low voice.

"H-How did you…-"

"I saw. I saw everything," He chuckled. He pushed me back so I was lying flat on my back and shifted to hover above me. I pushed against his chest but he wouldn't budge.

Solid rock.

Heh, _solid rock._

Enough, horny Bella.

"You don't have any idea who he really is - do you?" He asked contemptuously, skimming my neck with his nose.

"He's…He's my best friend," My voice cracked, "I…I've known him practically since birth,"

"Yeah, I bet you have," He sneered viciously. "Do you have any concept of how much danger you are in?" His penetrating gaze held mine.

"I'm not in any danger with him - it's you that is endangering me," I spat, as I tried to sit up again, but was pushed back down.

"Oh really?" He said mockingly. "Have I made you feel bad for wanting to go to college, left you on your own to survive, hurt you physically?"

"Yeah, when you _drugged _me," I mumbled. "But don't worry about me, no one else does," I whispered, my voice dropping as I fought back tears. He lifted my chin up with his hands and looked at me for a long time. I squirmed under his invasion of my privacy and looked away.

He sighed heavily and cupped my cheek.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, what I said before…I didn't really mean it" He mumbled apologetically, his sweet voice full of sorrow.

"Please tell me, explain to me why you think Jacob is…dangerous for me to be around," I whispered, catching his eye again and he bit his lip in consideration.

"Wouldn't you like to take a nap first?"

"No."

"Fine," He sighed. "Before we go any further, my name is Edward," He told me quietly, taking his hand away from my face and lifting off of me, helping me to sit up.

_Edward. _

Why was that name so familiar?

I couldn't remember.

_Heh, Edward Woodward. _

I couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped my lips.

Pennyhead Edward turned to me with a bemused expression and frowned.

"Bella, do you remember me?" He asked questioningly, tilting his head to the side.

I frowned.

No. I didn't know any Edwards…besides Edward Scissorhands, Edward Woodward and any King Edwards that we learned about in History class. I certainly didn't know an Edward - or any man for that matter - who was as gorgeous as this one.

"No, I…don't know you," I said truthfully.

"You kind of do," He smiled ruefully, leaning over me to switch on a lamp at the side of the bed. The room was illuminated and he looked even more gorgeous than before. It was kind of intimidating.

"Explain," I demanded.

"You saw me in the restaurant today," He remarked. "I was the fool snickering behind my menu when you splashed Jacob Black in the face with your tea…Nice aim by the way," He smiled, echoing the words of the red-headed receptionist.

I gasped.

"You were there? Why were you stalking me in the first place!" I grumbled.

"You didn't know I was," He smirked. I gaped at his rudeness and huffed.

"Just explain to me what is going on," I folded my arms across my chest.

"Well…Jacob Black is part of it," He said bitterly. "The man he lives with - Billy-"

"Billy?"

"Yeah, Billy Black"

"I know that," I rolled my eyes.

"That's not Jacob Black's Dad,"

"What? Of course it is-"

Edward shot me a dark look before I could continue and I shut my mouth.

"I have medical proof if you want it," He said in a tone that left no room for arguing. I blushed and took in what he was saying.

"So...what's so bad about that? Loads of kids are adopted…." I was pretty sure Billy was Jacob's dad…how could he not be?

Edward snorted and rolled his eyes. "That's not the bad thing. The bad thing is that he uses Jacob to feed his sick little addiction,"

I was so puzzled.

What did he mean?

Billy was the nicest man besides my Dad, not to mention he was Charlie's best friend.

"You have no clue, do you?" He sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair. He moved closer to me, and reached out to touch my arm.

"Listen to me carefully and hear me out," He pleaded. I considered before nodding.

"Jacob may seem kind, gentle, caring - the perfect friend. Or _was _the perfect friend_. _Until recently, right?You've seen how he has changed. Billy is the reason for that," He went on as my eyes widened. He took my hand in his and I gave him a puzzled look. His face remained grave.

He took a deep breath. "Bella…I know you don't need to hear this but…Billy is the head of a Trafficking Organisation," He choked out to me, "He may seem like a good man, but underneath - he's a monster,"

"What?!" I squeaked, my hand flying to my mouth in shock. Billy was a trafficker?!

"I'm so sorry, but it's the truth honey," He replied gently, stroking the back of my grasped hand with his thumb.

"Oh god…yuck," I breathed, still not quite able to believe that my friend - ex friend - was involved in such vile stuff!

"It…I…how did you find out?" I stuttered out, speechless.

"I used to live in Forks too," He murmured quietly.

"No you didn't," I shook my head. It was impossible. I would have remembered him. Everyone knew everyone in Forks. It was that kind of town; full of nosey busybodies like Mrs Stanley and her daughter Jessica who loved to gossip.

"I did," He smiled earnestly. "Do you remember Dr Cullen and his wife, Esme Cullen?"

I was taken aback.

"Y-yes,"

"Well, they adopted me when I was about eight but home-schooled me so I never knew many people. Esme would take me to the store sometimes, but I would always stay in the car,"

"But…Mrs Stanley would have talked about you…" Surely he couldn't have snuck around for two years before I left without the whole of Forks realising it.

"I never ventured far from home without Esme," He explained. "I didn't have any friends and…I was scared," He admitted. "I knew about everyone else though," He smiled.

"Carlisle told me about you and your father when I saw him talking to Esme outside the store. I was in the car with Carlisle and he told me about you and Charlie and Renee,"

"So…you knew about me, but…I never knew about you?" I asked. That didn't seem fair.

He nodded. The room was filled with an awkward silence as I took everything in.

"So…when did you start stalking me?" I queried.

"I wouldn't call it _stalking," _He nudged me playfully. "Well, it _is _but…it was for a good cause."

I bit my lip.

"Bella, Carlisle wasn't _just_ a doctor. He was part of an underground league that deals with dangerous, wanted people who deal in the world of drugs, mafia and trafficking," He explained.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was in the Mafia? Whoa…

"Carlisle's in the Mafia?" I sputtered with laughter at the thought.

"Not exactly…you watch way too many movies," He rolled his eyes at my comment, his hair falling into his face, making him all the more beautiful.

"No, he's like... a spy... if you want to give him a label. He keeps tabs on people for the Police. He taught me everything and when he discovered what Billy was up to and found that he was after you, he assigned me to watch out for you," He uttered the last bit so softly, so gently, as if he really cared for me.

I nibbled my lip some more. "I…Billy's after _me?" _I whimpered slightly.

"No! Well, yes, but…I'm here," He wrapped his arm around my shaking shoulders. "Don't be frightened, I'll never hurt you Bella. _He_ will never hurt you." He whispered.

"Why does Billy want_ me?_" I sniffled.

"Because he is a sick fuck who wants to deal you off to a man twice your age who would pay the highest price and you would never be seen again. You're a gorgeous woman Bella, any man would bid high for you in that disgusting world," He whispered reverently, soothing my shaking shoulders with his warm hands.

My stomach knotted. All these years, Jacob had been tricking me into something that would have ruined my life.

"Jacob was trying to…convince me to come back so he could…sell me?" I all but choked out. Edward nodded sullenly.

I broke down, my sobs muffled as my face fell into my hands. If Edward hadn't have taken me today - I could be dead. Or have been raped and violated by now.

"Did he…was he planning on taking me today?" I asked. I had wondered why Jacob came all this way just for tea, but assumed as he was my best friend and just wanted to see me. He had the money, after all. He was an apprentice in a Bank in Port Angeles but did mechanics on the side.

He lived in a rut house with Billy though, which I never understood. But now I did.

Sick bastard, and to think I trusted him!

Heck, he had even seen me in my bra and knickers at one point because we had a sleepover one year when I went to stay with Charlie for the summer.

"I'm not sure Bella, but I do know he had accommodation planned and wanted you to go with him after your outing," He said bitterly.

"Oh God," I muttered. This was such a mess. "Can I…go home?" I mumbled.

Edward looked pained. "Bella I….-"

"Please! You've scared me to death tonight, the least you could do is let me have my own bed! Don't you see? My world is falling apart now and…I don't know what to do…I…" I felt myself leaning against him, my cries becoming hysterical.

"Shh…it's alright sweetness," Edward soothed me. I may not know him - I still didn't - but I had a feeling that he was being truthful.

Or was I just believing him because Jacob had annoyed me today? No…It couldn't be…

"Do you want to go home?" He asked into my ear, his husky voice nearly causing me to fall asleep.

"I...I don't want to burden you," I squeezed my eyes shut. No one cared about me did they? My best friend lied to me, belittled me all of a sudden.

A (hot) stranger had taken me, drugged me, frightened me.

My mum had ran as far away from me as possible with little or no contact.

"You don't burden me Bella…quite the opposite,"

God I loved his accent. It was a soft American, but hovered on the edge of becoming English.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked.

"Since I was seventeen,"

"Why?"

"Because I was old enough to travel here by myself and start to look out for you. I know Jacob and Billy have contacts over here and they are keeping tabs on you, your job, your foster family…"

Oh my God this couldn't get any worse.

"What happens now?"

"You are staying with me," He concluded, pushing me down onto the bed and covering me with the duvet. "Tomorrow I will show you all the information I have on those vile creatures and you can see for yourself,"

I sighed and took a moment to actually _feel_. The bed was lush and soft, silky almost. The dim light made my eyes heavy and I felt safe for the first time in a long time.

The feeling of being watched ebbed away now that I knew it was Edward. Edward Cullen. And I don't think it bothered me too much anymore. Edward moved his hands to my sweater and looked at me for permission.

I nodded, knowing what he was intending. He pulled it off and I slid down my jeans, concealed by the duvet. He dumped them on the floor and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep Bella, I'm here if you need me," He murmured. I smiled a little and let my eyelids droop.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I…Am I your captive?" I mumbled sleepily. I would regret that in the morning, I'm sure.

I heard him chuckle as he shifted to place a soft kiss to my cheek.

"I suppose you are - am I that bad a captor?" He laughed as he unhooked the razor that was still hidden down my bra. I nearly blushed, but was too exhausted to be bothered.

"Mmm, no," I sighed, ready to sleep. I heard the click as the light went off and slowly descended into a deep sleep, Edward's hand lingering near my cheek…

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N - Okay, so I know this is a confusing plot, but stick with it okay? I don't mind questions but don't flame me okay? Sorry if Bella is too weak for some of you, but she has a fiery streak and I hope that came through in my writing. **

**A few notes - Bella is 19 **

**Edward is 20**

**Jacob is 22  
**

**And if you celebrated Christmas yesterday - Merry Belated Christmas! :D**

**I'm sorry if my work is just a load of waffle, but I enjoyed writing it. **

**Reviews are most welcome. **


End file.
